Worried
by Floral White
Summary: [Headcanon::For Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri IV] Untuk mengungkapkan dirinya mengkhawatirkan Sakura, ternyata begitu sulit bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke/"Dasar Teme! kalau begini terus, klan Uchiha akan benar-benar punah"/R&R?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**For Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

**Warning : Headcanon, OOC, misstypo(s)…**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomatto**

**.**

**.**

**Duar!**

"_Kuso_!"

Kakashi menatap bosan mantan anak didiknya yang sedari dua jam lalu masih melakukan pelatihan dengan _clone-_nya. Pria yang tetap mengenakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya—kendati matanya sudah normal, tanpa _sharingan_— itu memandang bekas serangan Sasuke disekitar hutan. Banyak sekali pohon-pohon yang tumbang dan kawah-kawah baru akibat _jutsu-jutsu _pemuda Uchiha itu. "Sepertinya Yamato memiliki pekerjaan sampingan," gumam pria yang masih setia melajang tersebut.

Sejujurnya, Kakashi merasa sedikit prihatin terhadap mantan anak didiknya itu. Pasalnya, sudah tiga hari ini emosi pemuda itu tengah tidak stabil, persis seperti Sakura yang tengah dalam periode bulanannya atau Tsunade yang sedang kehabisan sake. Ia menghela nafas pendek, mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku bersampul _orange _kepada Sasuke yang sepertinya telah kehabisan tenaga. Matanya yang selalu nampak tidak bersemangat, memanndag sekitar area pelatihan pelatihan Sasuke yang semakin bertambah hancur. Ah, sepertinya ia harus berbicara pada Sasuke kalau tidak ingin pemuda itu menghancurkan seluruh hutan Konoha.

Melompat dari cabang pohon tempatnya mengawasi Sasuke, Kakashi menghampiri pemuda yang bulan ini genap berusia delapan belas tahun itu. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya retoris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kakashi?" dengus Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi yang berdiri di depannya.

Kakashi hanya terkekeh mendengar nada sinis dari Sasuke. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Sasuke yang satu itu. "Daripada begini terus, kenapa kau tidak berbicara dengan Tsunade-_sama_," sarannya.

"Cih! Apa urusannya!" dengus Sasuke.

Kakashi kembali terkekeh dengan jawaban Sasuke. Anak didiknya yang satu ini benar-benar _tsundere _rupanya. "Jangan menyangkal, kau mengkhawatirkan dia 'kan?"

Tudingan Kakashi ini bukannya tanpa alasan atau dasar yang tidak jelas. Ia sudah sangat mengenal karakter ketiga muridnya. Apalagi Sasuke. Dari dulu, sifat _tsundere _Sasuke tidak berubah, dan ia tahu sifat Sasuke ini akan runtuh jika di depan gadis tertentu.

Kakashi teringat bagaimana Sasuke ketika masih di medan perang satu tahun yang lalu. Kendati tidak terlihat peduli dengan rekan-rekannya, namun pemuda itu selalu berusaha untuk melindungi mereka dengan caranya sendiri. Terlebih lagi untuk satu-satunya gadis yang ada di tim mereka. Jika Sakura tengah bertarung bersama dirinya dan Naruto, Sasuke akan mengabaikan gadis merah jambu itu karena dia tahu ada dirinya dan Naruto yang pasti melindunginya. Namun, lain ceritanya jika keadaan memaksa Sakura bertarung bersama dia, entah bagaimana sikap pemuda itu di depan Sakura. Kakashi tidak tahu, tapi ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan melindungi Sakura. Karena ia tahu, Sasuke sangat peduli dengan gadis itu meski Sasuke sendiri enggan mengakuinya.

Sasuke melirik Kakashi yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Matanya menyipit melihat seringai di balik masker yang dikenakan pria itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" dengusnya.

Kakashi mengabaikan ketidak senangan di raut wajah Sasuke. Ia memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Aku kira kau jenius," kata Kakashi dengan mata menyipit karena tengah menahan tawa. "Memangnya siapa lagi yang bisa membuatmu bertingkah bodoh tiga hari ini," godanya.

"Cih!" ketus Sasuke.

Kakashi sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya dengan sikap _tsundere _mantan muridnya. "Kalau kau memang mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa tidak mencegahnya mengambil misi itu?" tanyanya agak penasaran.

Sasuke membisu, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi memang sudah mengetahui seperti apa misi yang tengah diemban Sakura. Gadis itu sempat datang padanya untuk meminta penjelasan bagaimana kondisi Kirigakure. Dan misi Sakura sebenarnya cukup mudah, dia hanya akan mengantar pasokan obat-obatan ke desa tersebut. Tapi yang membuatnya agak khawatir, Sakura melakukan misi tersebut sendirian. Karena bisanya, Sakura akan selalu di dampingi oleh dirinya, Sai, Naruto ataupun ninja lainnya. Namun kali ini, Sakura melaksanakan misi solo. Karena itu, Kakashi juga tidak heran mengapa Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Dan jika Naruto sedang tidak dalam misi, mungkin ia akan mengamuk di kantor Tsunade karena memberikan Sakura misi solo.

Hal ini juga bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Sakura seringkali menerima misi solo, dan mereka—ia dan Naruto khususnya— berusaha untuk berbicara dengan Tsunade-_sama _agar menyertakan dirinya atau Naruto untuk mendampingi Sakura. Tapi Tsunade menolaknya, menurutnya Sakura lebih dari mampu untuk melaksanakan misi-misi tersebut mengingat level Sakura juga setara dengan Sasuke ataupun Naruto.

Sebenarnya, Kakashi juga sependapat dengan Tsunade. Tapi tetap saja, rasa khawatir itu masih ada. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah menganggap Sakura seperti putrinya sendiri.

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam saja, akhirnya Kakashi memilih untuk pergi mengisi perutnya yang mulai keroncongan. Memang sudah waktunya untuk makan siang juga. "Kau tidak berniat untuk mentraktir gurumu ini, Sasuke?" ujar Kakashi.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu berdiri dan mengikuti Kakashi yang kini sudah menetapkan matanya pada novel karangan Jiraya itu.

Begitulah cara Sasuke berterima kasih karena pria itu bersedia menjadi teman tandingnya meski hanya sebentar.

.

.

.

"Oi Teme! Kau mau membunuhku, heh?!"

Naruto berdiri dengan luka sayatan di bagian perutnya akibat serangan beringas Sasuke. Padahal mereka hanya tengah berlatih, tapi Sasuke malah seperti benar-benar ingin dirinya mati. Untung saja Naruto memiliki _kyuubi _di dalam dirinya, sehingga lukanya dapat sembuh dalam sekejap.

Naruto memang sudah kembali dari misinya kemarin malam, dan pagi ini ia langsung mendapat tantangan dari Sasuke. Naruto sedikit bingung, tumben-tumbennya Sasuke yang pertama kali memintanya menjadi lawan tanding seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa sih, Teme?" kesal Naruto yang sudah enggan untuk melanjutkan pelatihan mereka.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu menyarungkan kusanagi-nya. "Lemah!" desisnya.

Naruto yang memang cepat terpancing berekasi cepat dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?" tuntut Naruto marah.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, "Kau tuli, Dobe!" dengusnya acuh.

"Kau!"

"Apa?"

"Sasuke-_kun, _Naruto!"

Teriakan nyaring seseorang membuat adu mulut keduanya berhenti.

Dari atas pohon, Kakashi mendesah lega melihat Sakura yang baru tiba, dan dalam sekejap ia sudah bergabung bersama ketiga mantan muridnya.

"Nah, Naruto, biarkan Sakura mengurus bocah labil yang satu ini," ujar Kakashi sembari menyeret Naruto menjauh dari bidang pelatihan.

"Ehh, Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Sakura menatap bingung kepergian Kakashi dan Naruto, lalu tatapannya berpindah pada Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang kesal. "Memangnya kau ada masalah apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke mendelik kesal pada Sakura, "Tidak ada!" geram Sasuke. Apa-apaan itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin membunuh Kakashi karena telah mengatainya labil. Ditambah lagi Sakura seolah membenarkan ucapan _sensei _mesum itu. "Kapan kau pulang?" Sasuke memberikan silau tajam pada Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit, "Tadi malam, kenapa?"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Kau membuatku tidak bisa tidur, bodoh!" dengusnya.

"Eh, apa?" Sakura tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

**Poof!**

Sakura hanya berhadapan dengan udara kosong, karena Sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ia menghela nafas berat, kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat pelatihan.

Di balik sebuah pohon besar, Kakashi dan Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Dasar Teme! kalau begini terus, klan Uchiha akan benar-benar punah," dengus Naruto.

"Kali ini kau benar, Naruto," kata Kakashi sependapat.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup pintu kantornya dan merebahkan diri di sofa merah dekat jendela. Rambut merah jambunya terlihat agak kusut dan lepek. Buliran keringat juga masih terlihat jelas di sekitar kening dan pelipisnya. Merasakan udara sedikit panas, Sakura kemudian bangkit dan membuka jendela kantornya.

Angin sejuk langsung menerpa tubuh berkeringatnya. Sakura tersenyum lebar menikmati hembusan angin yang menyelinap ke dalam lapisan kain yang dikenakannya. Matanya yang semula terpejam kini terbuka menampakkan sepasang _emerald _bening yang menatap kagum pada pemandangan langit senja yang terlihat mempesona. Namun tiba-tiba, sorot matanya terlihat meredup seketika mengingat kepergian Sasuke tadi pagi. Kembali rasa khawatir menyeruak di hati gadis merah jambu itu. Apalagi, ia belum sempat untuk memeriksa luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke. Mungkin setelah _shift-_nya selesai, ia harus mencari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Namun sepertinya, Sakura tidak perlu repot untuk mencari Sasuke karena pemuda itu kini tengah berdiri di luar jendela Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura sedikit terlonjak dengan kedatangan Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hn." Dengan santainya, Sasuke melompati jendela dan duduk di sofa merah yang sudah tersedia di kantor Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di samping pemuda itu. "Kau terluka?" tanya Sakura. karena biasanya, Sasuke datang ke kentornya untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Sasuke mengulurkan lengan kirinya, dan terlihat luka goresan yang cukup dalam. Sakura langsung melakukan prosesi penyembuhan.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi mereka, Sakura sedang konsentrasi dan Sasuke terlalu irit bicara untuk membuka mulutnya.

Cahaya di tangan Sakura mulai meredup dan perlahan menghilang. "Bisa kau lepaskan haori-mu, Sasuke-_kun_," pintanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Sakura.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya melihat goresan-goresan kecil hampil di seluruh tubuh Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau datang lebih cepat, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura sembari memulai menyembuhkan luka-luka yang membuat tubuh sempurna Sasuke terlihat jelek.

"Dan kau seharusnya tidak menerima misi solo lagi," ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar dan wajah _stoic_.

Tangan Sakura sempat terhenti mendengar ucapan Sasuke, namun hanya sebentar. "Kau meragukanku?" tanya Sakura yang merasa sedikit tidak terima.

"Tidak!" tukas Sasuke, "hanya berhenti mengambilnya," dengusnya kemudian.

Wajah Sakura terlihat masam mendengar perintah Sasuke seenaknya. "Aku bukan gadis lemah lagi, Sasuke," dengus Sakura. Bahkan sekarang, ia tidak menambahkan akhiran di belakang nama pemuda itu. "Kau menyebalkan," gerutunya.

"Kau lebih menjengkelkan," balas Sasuke.

Sakura kini berdiri, menatap tajam Sasuke yang hanya membalasnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Tentu saja sikap Sasuke ini benar-benar membuat Sakura naik pitam.

"Kau!" tunjuknya tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. "Apa urusanmu mengatur apa yang kulakukan. Dan untuk mengingatkanmu saja, levelku lebih tinggi darimu yang masih _genin_," ketus Sakura marah. "Dasar tukang perintah!"

Sungguh, Sakura sangat marah. Ia merasa kecewa karena Sasuke masih menganggapnya lemah, dan kini pemuda itu seenaknya saja menyuruhnya berhenti melakukan misi solo. Memangnya apa masalahnya? Ia yakin dirinya mampu mengemban misi-misi yang diterimanya.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya melihat Sakura yang mencak-mencak di depannya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. "Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

Sakura mendelik, sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan kepalanya dengan Sasuke. "Bajingan sombong!" decih Sakura. _Emerald-_nya menatap tepat di kedua bola mata Sasuke untuk menunjukkan betapa kesalnya dirinya dengan pemuda angkuh di hadapannya. "Aku selalu menyembuhkanmu dan yang kuterima hanyalah kata-kata bodoh itu?" Emosi Sakura sudah mencapai batasnya. "Dan sekarang kau seenaknya untuk menyuruhku tidak mengambil misi solo yang nyata-nyata mampu kulakukan!" sembur Sakura dengan wajah sangat merah, "oh, kau hebat sekali Uchiha! Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang—"

Ucapan Sakura langsung terputus saat kepalanya ditarik dan bibirnya berbenturan dengan bibir kenyal Sasuke.

Apa-apaan ini?

Kemarahan Sakura langsung menguap digantikan dengan kekagetan. Jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang saat bibir Sasuke mulai melumat pelan bibir miliknya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan aliran darahnya seolah membeku. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi? Sakura masih belum bisa memproses hal ini. Gadis merah jambu itu bahkan tidak sadar dirinya kini telah duduk di sofa di samping Sasuke. Sepertinya, ia masih terlalu _shock _dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke sendiri hanya menyeringai melihat Sakura yang masih kehilangan pikirannya setelah menyerangnya. Pemuda itu membelai lembut helaian merah jambu Sakura dan mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh," desah Sasuke lalu membawa Sakura kepelukannya.

Setelah ini, Sasuke berniat untuk berbicara dengan Tsunade agar tidak memberikan Sakura misi solo, bahkan kalau perlu ia akan mengancam wanita itu. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan hukumannya yang mungkin akan di perpanjang, selama Sakura tidak dalam bahaya.

"Aku tidak bisa mematahkan _genjutsu _ini," gumam Sakura yang lemas di pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**End **

.

.

.

Akhirnya dapet ikut meramaikan kontes ini #lapairmata. Untung ada ide gaje yang terlintas di saat-saat terakhir hahahaha

_**Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomatto**_


End file.
